Roleplayer Particeps?
by Erumin Smith
Summary: Apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau kamu bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan pasanganmu di dunia roleplayer? (MarkMin! BL/OOC/TYPO)


Apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau kamu bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan pasanganmu di dunia _roleplayer_?

"Kalau itu terjadi, kita pasti akan semakin dekat dan akrab." —Na Jaemin.

.

 **Roleplayer Particeps?**

 **Main pair: Mark Lee x Na Jaemin [MarkMin]**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer:** **Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi SM Entertainment.**

 **Warning! BL, OOC,** **TYPO.**

.

' _Maaf, untuk 2 minggu ke depan aku akan off._ ' 

Jaemin lemas dan lesu, ia sedih karena kekasihnya di dunia _roleplayer_ akan off selama dua minggu.

Jaemin sudah lama bermain _roleplayer_ —sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Ia memilik beberapa sahabat, keluarga yang lucu-lucu, dan juga seorang kekasih yang selalu siap menemaninya. Kalau dilihat, kehidupan Jaemin di dunia _roleplayer_ sangatlah sempurna. Andai saja ia bisa bertemu secara langsung kawan-kawan _roleplayer_ nya itu, ia mungkin akan senang sekali.

' _Ada pentas seni di sekolahku, dan di real life aku adalah seorang ketua osis. Jadi aku harus memprioritaskan real life terlebih dahulu. Maafkan aku._ '

"Ke—ketua osis? Wah—dia pasti keren sekali." gumam Jaemin dengan matanya yang berbinar.

Jaemin mulai memainkan jari-jari manis miliknya di atas layar ponsel. Andai saja ia memiliki kekasih seperti ini di dunia nyata, mungkin hidupnya akan lebih menyenangkan.

Jaemin melihat _profile_ kekasihnya di dunia haluan tersebut. Terlihat gambar seorang anggota _boyband_ terkenal, U-Know TVXQ. Ya, kekasihnya di dalam dunia _roleplayer_ adalah Jung Yunho.

Jaemin mengeluarkan akun 'rp' itu, dan memasukkan _e-mail_ agar bisa memasukkan akun _real_ _life_ nya. Ia melihat ada banyak pesan masuk dari teman-temanya.

 **Renjun**

Minat ikut tim paduan suara nggak? Buat pentas seni nanti? 

**Haechan**

DI SEKOLAH KITA MAU ADA PENTAS SENI! 

"Pentas seni? Wah, itu bagus."

 **—Roleplayer Particeps—**

"Lihatlah, itu anak-anak osis."

"Mereka tampan sekali."

Jaemin hanya menghela napas ketika mendengar ocehan kawan-kawannya yang sedang memuji pangeran sekolah—anak osis—terutama sang ketua.

Jaemin adalah pemuda yang tak mudah jatuh pada pesona orang lain. Ya contohnya seperti ini Jaemin merasa sang pangeran sekolah itu biasa saja, tidak berbeda jauh dengan murid lainnya.

"Kudengar Mark bermain _roleplayer_ juga."

"Siapa pun yang menjadi kekasihnya di dunia _roleplayer_ , dia beruntung sekali."

Jaemin menaikkan sebelah alis ketika melihat kedua temannya yang sudah tergila-gila dengan pangeran sekolah itu.

"Kekasihku pasti jauh lebih baik daripada Mark." gumam Jaemin.

Renjun berteriak histeris dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang ada di ponselnya kepada Haechan.

"Ini _profile_ akun _roleplayer_ Mark!"

Jaemin tak tertarik, tapi ia penasaran. Pemuda Na mulai melirik-lirik ponsel Renjun, ia melihat sesuatu tapi tak begitu jelas.

"Dia memainkan rp Yunho TVXQ! Dan dia sudah punya _couple._ " raut wajah Haechan berubah menjadi sedih ketika melihat terdapat tulisan 'Jaejoong's11' di status kotak _roleplayer_ milik Mark. Jaemin hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat raut wajah kedua temannya.

"Lihat! Mark sedang _online_."

Ponsel milik Jaemin bergetar, ia melihat kekasihnya—dalam dunia _roleplayer—_ mengirim pesan.

' _Chagiya~ aku merindukanmu._ '

Oh lihatlah, rasanya Jaemin ingin terbang saja. Ini hanyalah sebuah angan-angan semata, tapi rasanya ia seperti sedang di _chat_ langsung oleh salah satu member TVXQ tersebut. Jaemin hanya tersenyum dan mulai memainkan jari jari manis miliknya di atas layar ponsel.

Renjun mendekati Jaemin yang sedang tersenyum sambil memandang ponselnya.

"Kau sedang lihat apa? Sepertinya seru sekali."

"Aku sedang membalas pesan dari kekasihku."

"Kekasih?"

"Ya, kekasih _roleplayer_ ku." Renjun melihat ponsel Jaemin, ia mulai mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepala. Seperti ada yang aneh, Renjun semakin fokus melihat layar ponsel milik temannya itu.

"Bukankah... Ini kontak _roleplayer_ milik Mark si pangeran sekolah itu?"

Renjun memberikan _profile_ akun _roleplayer_ milik Mark pada Jaemin, dan memang benar itu adalah akun yang sama seperti _couple_ Jaemin di dunia _roleplayer._

Sebentar, mungkin ini hanya kebetulan.

"Ekhem... Maaf, kalian sedang membicarakanku?" seorang pemuda tinggi, berwajah tampan dengan rambut hitam yang berantakan datang menghampiri mereka. Pemuda itu adalah Mark Lee—murid yang disebut sebut sebagai _perfect prince_.

Renjun dan Haechan hanya membulatkan mata dan menatap wajah tampan milik pemuda Lee, sedangkan Jaemin hanya sibuk melipat kedua tangannya sambil menggenggam erat ponsel.

"Itu bukan akun milikku, aku tak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Jangan menyebar berita yang belum tentu benar, ini privasiku." Mark pergi meninggalkan dua pemuda yang sedang fokus menatap wajahnya dan seorang pemuda yang sedang sibuk menatap ke arah lain.

"Heuh... Dia benar-benar tampan."

Jaemin hanya menatap punggung Mark dan kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Benar dugaan Jaemin, tidak mungkin kekasih _roleplayer_ nya adalah Mark.

Kekasih Jaemin itu baik, ramah, lucu, romantis, sedangkan Mark berbanding terbalik dengan kekasihnya itu. Rasanya seperti tak mungkin kalau Mark yang menjadi kekasih _roleplayer_ Jaemin.

 **—Roleplayer Particeps—**

Mark mengambil ponsel dari saku celana, dan membuka sebuah _aplikasi_.

' _Katanya mau off 2 minggu?_

Sudut bibir pemuda Lee melengkung dan membuat senyuman yang sangat indah. Ia mulai mengetik sesuatu di atas layar ponselnya dan melirik seorang pemuda yang juga sedang memegang ponsel, Mark menatap pemuda itu dengan penuh senyuman.

'Rindu itu berat, apalagi merindukanmu."

Mark mengetik sesuatu di ponsel sembari melirik ke arah pemuda manis di seberang sana—Na Jaemin. Pemuda Na di seberang sana tersenyum lebar saat melihat sebuah pesan yang baru saja dikirim oleh Mark.

Benar seperti apa yang diucapkan teman-teman Jaemin. Mark bermain _roleplayer_ , dan Mark adalah orang yang selalu ingin Jaemin temui di dunia nyata.

Mark tahu kalau Jaemin adalah pasangannya di dunia _roleplayer_ , Mark tau semua itu tapi tidak dengan Jaemin. Pemuda manis di seberang sana masih sibuk berandai-andai bagaimana jika ia bisa bertemu langsung dengan kekasih khayalannya itu. Mark hanya tersenyum sambil menatap pemuda berparas manis itu.

Dua pemuda berdiri berseberangan, saling membalas pesan lewat ponsel, mereka tersenyum dan tertawa. Mereka bersatu dalam hubungan yang tidak nyata, tapi mereka sudah dipertemukan dalam kehidupan yang sesungguhnya.

 **—END—**


End file.
